battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Coiny
|gender = Male |species = Copper coin |team = BFDI: Squashy Grapes, Another Name BFDIA: W.O.A.H. Bunch BFB: The Losers! |episode = BFDI: A Leg Up in the Race BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 16th (30 votes) BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |allies = *Pin (best friend) *Needle *Tennis Ball *Eraser *Golf Ball *Snowball *Nickel *Loser *Pen *Blocky *Taco *Marker *Leafy *Firey (IDFB and onwards) *Gelatin *Cake *Eggy *Fries (one sided, Coiny's side) *Woody *Naily |enemies = *Firey (arch-enemy only in BFDI and BFDIA, partly in BFB) *Bomby *Teardrop *Flower *Woody *Ice Cube *Cloudy (one sided, Cloudy's side) *Match *Spongy *Firey Speaker Box *Announcer *Bell *Tennis Ball *Four *Fries (one sided, Fries' side) *Leafy *Naily |color = * Vivid Orange (coin) * Orange (brighter shine) * Gamboge (darker shine) * Afghan Tan (outline) |deaths = 3 |kills = 22 |first = "Take the Plunge: Part 1" |voice = Michael Huang |imagewidth = 200 }} Coiny is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI, and he appears in IDFB. He was formerly a member of the Squashy Grapes before moving to Another Name, where he was eliminated in "A Leg Up in the Race" with 30 votes against Tennis Ball. He competed for W.O.A.H. Bunch in Battle for Dream Island Again until the series was canceled, and he survived to be a free character in IDFB. Coiny is currently competing in Battle for BFDI for The Losers! During the first season, he was shown to have a strong hatred towards Firey to the point where the two of them frequently slapped each other in episodes, though a valid reason for this is never specified. Appearance Coiny is a metal coin that, while not a penny,Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide is often referred to as such (such as by Pen in "Sweet Tooth"). His body is a bright copper color. Between BFDI and BFDIA, his edges were rounded to make him a perfect circle. Changes BFDI * Coiny's outlines are lighter. * Coiny's outlines are loosely drawn and vary in thickness. * Coiny's color is slightly darker. * Coiny has two light streaks along his body. BFDI 24 * Coiny's outlines are more uniform. * Coiny's color is slightly lighter. IDFB/BFB * Coiny's outlines are darker. Personality Although Coiny is nice sometimes, he is fairly rude most of the time and occasionally has conflicts with others at times, the most notable of which is with Firey. Coiny has also shown an ability of persuasion and charisma. He generally tries to give speeches toward the other contestants on several accounts throughout the series and he was even able to convince Firey to let him into Dream Island. In BFDIA, Coiny now has a lot more rude and abrasive moments with some of the contestants who aren't his friends such as Teardrop, Bomby, and Spongy. He is also more of a leader and a strategist coming up with ideas to help his team along with Pin (like team switching and using teammates' abilities to benefit them in certain challenges). In IDFB and BFB, Coiny is nicer and also much more thoughtful. Some examples of this are shown when he comforts Pin in "Four Goes Too Far" and when he offers Marker some dirt cake in "This Episode Is About Basketball". He has also seemed to have grown closer to Firey over this time. Official Character Guide biography Coiny is a small orange coin. One of his favorite hobbies is baking dirt. Coiny always knows what teammate will be best at a specific challenge, and he likes to make long speeches that nobody else cares about. Coiny and Firey have been rivals for as long as they can remember, and they still are, even after becoming friends. One result of this rivalry is that, when Firey was picking people to let onto Dream Island, he picked Coiny last. Did You Know?: Contrary to what some may tell you, Coiny is not actually a penny. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** "Take the Plunge: Part 1" ** "Take the Plunge: Part 2" ** "Barriers and Pitfalls" ** "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" (does not speak coherently) ** "Sweet Tooth" ** "Bridge Crossing" ** "Power of Three" ** "Puzzling Mysteries" ** "Cycle of Life" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare" ** "Crybaby!" ** "Lofty" ** "A Leg Up in the Race" (eliminated) ** "Don't Lose Your Marbles" (mentioned) ** "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" ** "Vomitaco" (does not speak) ** "Reveal Novum" ** "Gardening Hero" ** "The Glistening" ** "Hurtful!" (speaks only) ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" ** "Return of the Hang Glider" * Battle for Dream Island Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" ** "Get Digging" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" ** "Zeeky Boogy Doog" ** "Get in the Van" ** "No More Snow!" ** "It's a Monster" ** "The Long-lost Yoyle City" * IDFB ** "Welcome Back" * Battle for BFDI ** "Getting Teardrop to Talk" ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" ** "Fortunate Ben" (does not speak) ** "Four Goes Too Far" ** "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" ** "Questions Answered" ** "This Episode Is About Basketball" ** "Enter the Exit" ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" ** "The Four is Lava" * Other appearances ** "First BFDI Animation Ever" ** "Last BFDI" ** "Thanks for 4 years!" ** "BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes" ** "Ballers" ** "BFDI Is Back" ** "Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!" ** "BFDI and II Finally Cross Over" ** "Happy Birthday, Battle for BFDI!" Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Coiny is first seen arguing and slapping Firey while standing on top of Spongy, to which Golf Ball angrily tells them to stop. In the balancing contest, Coiny angrily shouts at Blocky to wake up and accidentally pushes him off, but Blocky swings around the beam once again to knock Coiny off, placing him 7th in the contest. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Coiny is picked onto the Squashy Grapes. In the boat race Coiny is the only male player on his team to board the boat. He, Leafy, and Ice Cube almost collide into the Squishy Cherries but end up in the air, and fly over numerous sea creatures. Coiny points out that they passed over the finish line. Coiny and the gang race to the finish, but Coiny slips on Ice Cube when she tries to slide there. The Grapes lose in the end. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", at Cake at Stake, Coiny is safe with zero votes along with a vast majority of the other Grapes. During the obstacle course challenge, he clashes with Firey but is slapped off the course eventually. The Grapes won. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Coiny was not seen doing much in the episode, other than falling into a hole formed by Woody being kicked by Pin. In "Sweet Tooth", after Cake at Stake for the Squishy Cherries, Coiny bakes a dirt cake, which gets him 14 points. His team loses the first challenge, but afterward, he helps his team in a chocolate ball eating. Snowball later rips a necktie in a literal tiebreaker, guaranteeing victory for his team for the third time in a row. In "Bridge Crossing", during the challenge, Coiny is talking to Snowball about his dirt cake and later asks him if he's going to throw him off the cliff. Snowball says no since Coiny is his friend. In another literal tiebreaker, Snowball rips the necktie in half again, giving the Squashy Grapes their fourth consecutive victory. In "Power of Three", Coiny tried to lead his teammates, Ice Cube, and Needle, to victory. They were in the lead for a while but ultimately came in last after Snowball plowed straight through them while they were at the finish. In "Puzzling Mysteries", during Cake at Stake, Coiny was the last contestant safe, as he got 5 votes out of 18. His team won the contest, and the Grapes picked Firey into his team, much to Coiny's disgust. In "Cycle of Life", Coiny wasn't among the five Squashy Grapes that participated in the race. His team won. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Coiny was seen talking with Snowball about who would join their team. At Cake at Stake, Coiny protested about eliminated contestants rejoining and getting a Win Token. He was then put on team Another Name when the Grapes split into two teams of five, unfortunately being placed with Firey again. The two slapped each other for a while until Rocky barfed on Coiny. They then came up to a tightrope, and Firey's screaming caused the Cherries to catch up, while Coiny urged his teammates to press forward in a hurry. The Names ultimately came in second after Rocky puked on the ground, causing them to slip. In "Crybaby!", Coiny continues to get into slap fights with Firey during the crying contest. During the skiing tiebreaker challenge, the two of them work the skis while standing on Tennis Ball. They eventually trip over Rocky and form into a giant snowball. When the handstand contest commences, the three armless contestants immediately lose, and Rocky barfs on Firey. Coiny laughs at this, and the two get into yet another slap fight, causing them both to fall over. This puts Another Name up for their first elimination. In "Lofty", Coiny receives five votes at elimination to Firey's three, and the two express their anger about the other not being eliminated. This is much to Tennis Ball's dismay, as he comments about being left with the "slappers". After Golf Ball is eliminated by the Squishy Cherries, the twelve contestants ascend the new stairs to the next contest. Over several days, Coiny and Firey continue slapping each other while on top of Tennis Ball. Once the balloon contest begins, Coiny laughs at Firey for his fear of heights. During the challenge, he slaps Firey into Blocky, who is holding a nail, causing him to fall. He briefly greets Tennis Ball when he bounces up into the air. Coiny then manages to shatter Ice Cube, commenting that he's an "ice-cold killer". Blocky then attempts to take out Coiny, but he holds the nail basket in front of him for protection. This fails, however, and the Names lose again. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Coiny and Firey continue their feud with each other, while Tennis Ball tries to break it up. Coiny then says that Tennis Ball is smarter than Firey after the latter comments about Tennis Ball having no arms. At elimination, Coiny gets 30 votes, and then, when the Squashy Grapes are choosing who to put on their team, he begs them to choose him over Tennis Ball. However, due to previous fights against Firey, Leafy chooses Tennis Ball on behalf of her team. A giant "OUT" stamp is placed over Coiny's picture in a chart showing BFDI contestants before the episode moves on. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Coiny competes in a contest to rejoin the game by filling his basket with loaves of bread. Initially, he was just behind Flower with three loaves, but after getting to seven, he inexplicably drowned in the bread, much to Firey's delight. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that he was still stuck amongst the bread with the others who drowned. In "Vomitaco", the breadbasket Coiny drowned in is tipped into the TLC, resulting in him falling in with the bread. Pin, Needle, Woody, and Teardrop also fell. In "Reveal Novum", Coiny and the other losers discuss plans to escape. He eventually sees a lake and some trees as the lid opens, and calms Blocky's fear of falling into the water by telling him what he saw. Later, he sees the sunrise, causing water to leak out of the TLC. In "Gardening Hero", Coiny was put up for rejoining. His rejoin video is him begging the viewers to vote for him, as the viewers are his "friends". Along with pointing out how little sense it makes that Firey is still in while he is not. In "The Glistening", Coiny votes for Firey to be eliminated. He starts to brag that he is going to win, which causes the Announcer to teleport him back into the TLC. It's revealed that he got 78 votes, the fourth highest. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Coiny says he can hear footsteps outside of the TLC, thinking that meant that they were about to be released. Coiny is then consumed by the Announcer's bugs and dies unless the eliminated contestants faked their deaths as well. He is also seen when the TLC was briefly teleported away. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Coiny votes for Leafy to win Dream Island and faints when it ends up actually being Firey. He manages to talk Firey into letting into Dream Island. He later even hugs Firey when they both are able to agree that Flower needs to stop destroying recovery centers. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", his first appearance in season 2, Coiny chases Leafy into the Evil Canyon. Coiny joins BFDIA and comments about how contestants who aren't present not being allowed to compete is unfortunate. After dodging a casual slap from his old nemesis, he decides to side with Donut on his team. With the help of his new teammate, Coiny convinces Pin to switch. In the tug-of-war contest, his team loses in a matter of seconds due to his team having only 3 members compared to the other team's 19. In "Get Digging", Coiny won the prize and Donut got eliminated. Later, Coiny forces Teardrop onto his team. He also used his prize of seeds to grow yoyleberries for his team so Pin could make some yoylestew. His team won. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Coiny tells Needle to join his team, threatening her by telling her he would call her "Needy" three times in a row if she refused. Coiny got poisoned during the challenge after about half the bugs were killed. When the glass boxes exploded, the Puffball Speaker Box thought he was a Win Token because the poison turned him green. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny was revived by the new HPRC by Pin. At Cake at Stake, he ended up in the bottom 2 with Teardrop, he was safe, and before Teardrop was flung to the TLC, he asked her if she had any first words. He also suggested that his team go for a double dose of new teammates, he forces Bomby to join after threatening to ignite him with Firey. His team made a farm island, but Team No-Name's Dream Island was "glowing", meaning their island was amazing. For his team to win, he had to destroy it, throwing Bomby into Golf Ball's factory. He landed in the incinerator, thus exploding. His team won by default. In "Get in the Van", Coiny was first seen getting vomited on by Puffball's speaker box. He brags about his team being the largest after FreeSmart and Team No-Name split, only to be corrected by Pin that they are only tied for the largest team. During the beginning of the challenge, his team was far behind the others while he suggested that the now-limbless Pin rolls instead of hops. In "No More Snow!", Coiny tried to get Pin out of glue with Bomby's help, but the two fled when lightning struck a tree. The tree fell onto Pin as they hid behind a bush, witnessing Pin dying in the process. What remained of the team continued their trek. When the snow cleared up, he calmed down Bomby when a flower pot with petunias randomly fell from the sky. He also pointed out Needle's mistake on the Distance Tracker 2000. When the team falls in the Evil Canyon, Coiny impaled Spongy on the spikes below to keep everyone else safe. He then proceeded to call Needle her much-hated nickname to get the rest of his team up to the top of the cliff. After witnessing Yellow Face throw a burning fuel tank onto Needle and Spongy, the survivors of W.O.A.H. Bunch catch up to FreeSmart. They then begin cranking the HPHPRCC to make an HPRC continue. In "It's a Monster", Coiny and the others continue cranking the HPHPRCC for 78 days. After that, Coiny then takes a short break, getting angry at Match when she says she's not tired, as she is "super strong". Later, he witnesses the HPHPRCC explode, then they recover their dead teammates, then proceed to walk to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. However, Gelatin freezes them with Puffball's help. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Coiny's team is revealed to be still frozen, besides Yellow Face. Later, his team unfreezes, and he asks where Pin found the huge money bag on the ground, then asks her if she did any "weird tricks" while he was still frozen. A bit later, while his team is still walking, Pin tells Coiny about how she couldn't freeze Leafy, even though metal can still freeze. He answers with "Oh! That's because she was made of Yoyle metal. That stuff is unfreezable." Pin gets it now, then asks where Yellow Face is. Later, they eventually find Yellow Face, but he is stuck in slush from the FreeSmart Supervan. Then, he pulls the old "kill and recovers" trick on Yellow Face. A bit later, Pin is tired of walking, then gives Coiny the idea to throw a stick into the Supervan, as there was "something special" that could help them. Then, after two tries, he succeeds, pulling the team towards Yoyleland, then a bit later, Needle recovers Yellow Face. His team eventually got second (behind FreeSmart), thus winning his team immunity. IDFB In "Welcome Back", he entered the Grotato Farm, and loudly exclaimed that the Grotatoes were going to taste delicious, causing the city to shake a bit. He tried to taste one of them, but Fries told him to be patient. He took a deep breath and jokingly said that it was "a deep-fried breath." Later, he saw a Wall Teleporter, and said that it was the "most awesome thing" he had ever seen, but he didn't know what it was. After a some discussing with Pin, Tennis Ball, and Golf Ball, he made it to the LOL and said he wanted to release Snowball, which made Golf Ball mad. In the stinger ending, Coiny has some boiling frying oil so that they can make deep fried breaths. Coiny does three of them offscreen while Fries begs for him to stop. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pin's blueberry seeds land next to Coiny and he sets a challenge for who can throw them into a distant pot in Cloudy's Pile of Stuff. Snowball and Firey try unsuccessfully before Taco manages to do it. Firey and Coiny cheer shortly before Pin asks where her seeds are, and the two starts nervously sweating. Later after Four arrives and deforms Pin, Coiny begs him to bring her back, fluttering his arms. The problem is soon resolved. Coiny eventually becomes part of The Losers. In the challenge, he gets angry at Pin for suggesting that they focus on the contest over Loser. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Coiny learns about Daylight Savings. In "Four Goes Too Far", Loser put everyone in his team under one of X's baskets, supposedly saving the team from the Twinkle. Later, inside, Pin was worrying about how the team was so Loser-centric. Coiny comforted her, recalling past experiences from W.O.A.H. Bunch, the team which both captained in BFDIA. His team ended up losing after Bell busted a hole in the basket, causing Clock to get the twinkle. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Coiny was safe with 526 votes. When he received his cake, which happened to be a popper, Pin noted that it was not cake. Donut replied that they were topped with a grain of sugar. Coiny then said he was "gonna find it", and began licking his popper ravenously. In "Questions Answered", Pin gives her team a motivational speech about how they can win the challenge even without Loser present. Coiny backs her up by saying that she is right. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Coiny made a dish, which, when presented to Marker, matched the pose of Four raising his hand in the intro. During the challenge, after seeing Firey fail to throw the ball, Coiny picks it up and throws it. His throw misses and hits Cloudy's window. He also accidentally throws balls at a bunch of recommended characters. In "Enter The Exit", Coiny says Pin should squirt the liquid out into the shape of Four because she was great at making cakes. When Pin says she can't because she's afraid of messing up, Coiny holds her hand and assures her that she'll do a great job. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Coiny welcomes Leafy to the team, saying it's been a while since they've talked to her. Coiny asks why Firey is doing nothing. He simply replies that he's doing nothing and asks if there's a reason for him to do anything else. This annoys Coiny but he instead decides to tell him Needle will be running up the stairs. Firey protests by saying that he was a fast runner, confusing Coiny as he remembered Firey saying that he was slow. Firey then says it was Coiny who said he was slow, which he admits is true. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Coiny notices that Needle is now CGI. When Needle says that it's because of the Photo Cake from Leafy, Coiny asks her if this is true. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Book tells Ice Cube that it's no longer BFDIA. In response, Coiny shouts from the background that he knows that. When Gaty asks if he has something he wants to talk about, he shouts "No!" and runs away. Later during the challenge, Coiny interrupts Eggy and Cake's argument, asking why they are yelling. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Coiny and Cake run into Golf Ball's Underground Factory for shelter from the lava after realizing that their entire team is probably dead. They bump into Naily and Woody, who are running up the stairs because of the lava chasing them from below. With no other way to escape, Woody and Naily spot a deprecated garbage chute. Coiny has the others throw him towards it since the opening was boarded up. He manages to unloosen its screws, only to end up falling into the lava afterward. In "The Four is Lava", Coiny is seen with Naily when the lava is drained, surprised to realize they aren't dead. Later, he is seen running with Naily and Flower. He spots X, thinking the other contestants must be close. Flower tells him she will beat him there. Coiny thinks that this is not a contest, but when Flower says otherwise, he kicks Naily out of the way. Needle then grabs him and takes him quickly to Four, making his team safe. Coiny is later seen in the stinger of the episode with his team. He approaches a saddened Leafy, who gets bored of sulking, and asks her if she wants to join the team in asking Four to recover the other dead Losers. He then realizes, with the rest of his team, that Clock had been missing. Relationships Votes Deaths #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": Devoured by bugs. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 3": Poisoned by a bug. #"Welcome Back": Died while doing "deep-fried breaths" (debatable). Non-canon deaths: #"Last BFDI": Falls into a funnel and becomes Needle on landing. Kills Total kills: 22 Non-canon kills: #"Happy Birthday, Battle for BFDI!": Devours Cake along with many other contestants. Trivia * '''Running gag: '''Coiny sometimes does a pose with his right hand up and his bottom lip sticking out. * Coiny was the last contestant eliminated before the merge in BFDI. * "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" is the first episode in which Coiny wasn't seen or mentioned (apart from the intro). * Coiny was the only contestant to be eliminated during the team switching portion who had the most votes from the viewers. * Coiny is one of eleven contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Snowball, Grassy, Bomby, Barf Bag, Stapy, Spongy, Liy, Eraser, Saw, and Firey. * Coiny is the only contestant to be for elimination at the first Cake at Stake in BFDI and BFDIA. * After Donut's elimination, up to team swaps in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny was the only remaining male character on W.O.A.H. Bunch. * Coiny is the 18th object to speak on the show. * Coiny was the first contestant to ever be told what to do by Golf Ball as seen in episode 1. * Coiny's personal OMG is "Oh My Mint", first used in "Insectophobe's Nightmare" and later used as OMM in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". *He was the first contestant to slap someone in BFDI. * In "Get in the Van", Nickel said that whenever he and Coiny get close to each other, "bad things" happen. When Pin made Nickel stand next to Coiny, the area around them started to blur, proving that what Nickel stated was true. ** In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", it is revealed that when they get close to each other for too long, a portal that creates tons of money appears. * Coiny is the only male contestant to be dropped in the Tiny Loser Chamber by a platform, the others being Ice Cube (in "Hurtful!"), Golf Ball, and Teardrop, all of which are females. * Coiny is the only contestant who attended both Cake at Stakes where Win Tokens were used, and he received 5 votes at both Cake at Stakes. * Coiny is the lowest ranking male contestant on Another Name. * Coiny was the only male contestant that got eliminated in the three-team stage of BFDI. * Coiny has an exact total of 760 likes in BFDIA so far, giving him the total amount of likes on his team. * Coiny was the first contestant to win a prize in BFDIA. **He was also the first and only male contestant to win a prize. *Coiny is one of the few contestants who have won a prize, the others are Teardrop and Puffball. **Firey also got the most likes once but he was never seen receiving a prize. * He and Needle are the second recommended couple. *Coiny is one of the two male contestants with arms to be in all four seasons (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, BFB). The other is Firey. *In the game Tidepool, there is a coin that looks like Coiny, named "Penny". *Coiny is the only original male contestant on the Squashy Grapes who didn't make the merge. *In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Coiny says he loves breaking things. **It is also revealed that Coiny is lava proof. References Category:Characters Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Males Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters with Running Gags